1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator cover for use in connection with an air-cooled radiator. The radiator cover has particular utility in connection with protecting a radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiator covers are desirable for keeping a radiator clean and for shielding the radiator from debris.
The use of radiator protectors is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,339 to Morgan discloses a radiator protector device that provides corrosion protection to an air-cooled radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,681 to Nelson et al. discloses a winter front assembly that prevents the over-cooling of a vehicle""s cooling system. However, the Nelson et al. ""681 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Nelson et al. ""681 patent include a screen case configured to be slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
Consequently, the Nelson et al. ""681 patent does not provide the ease of removal afforded by the features presented in the instant application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,854 to Boyajian discloses an anticlog device for engine radiators that prevents the clogging of heat exchangers by foreign particles entrained in the cooling medium by providing a movable endless belt screen around the heat exchanger that covers the inlet and the outlet of the cooling medium""s path, thus also forming a self-cleaning device. However, the Boyajian ""854 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Boyajian ""854 patent include a screen case configured to be slidably mounted within the frame as claimed. Consequently, the Boyajian ""854 patent does not provide the ease of removal afforded by the features presented in the instant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,086 to Schmidt discloses a protective screen device for automobile engines that is arranged between the grill and the engine to prevent insects from passing onto the engine. However, the Schmidt ""086 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Schmidt ""086 patent include a screen case slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,598 to Mastin discloses an insect screen attachment apparatus for vehicles that attaches to a bug shield. However, the Mastin ""598 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Mastin ""598 patent include a screen case slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,592 to Ziegler discloses a protective structure for vehicles that protects both the radiator and the windshield of a vehicle and is arranged on the front-most portion of a car, in front of any grill. However, the Ziegler ""592 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Ziegler ""592 patent include a screen case slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,147 to Bailey discloses a method for continuously maintaining a radiator free of debris, where the method comprises rotating an endless perforated belt about the radiator such that both sides of the belt are exposed to both the front and the back of the radiator during such rotation. However, the Bailey ""147 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Bailey ""147 patent include a screen case slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,439 to Pfingsten discloses a combination radiator screen and insect deflector for windshields that is also arranged on the front-most portion of a car. However, the Pfingsten ""439 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Pfingsten ""439 patent include a screen case slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,357 to Hanson discloses a screen for automobile radiators that includes a predetermined indication of lines on which to fold the screen such that the screen will conform to any one of a number of pre-determined standard automobile radiator sizes. However, the Hanson ""357 patent does not include a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does the Hanson ""357 patent include a screen case slidably mounted within the frame as claimed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a radiator cover that allows ease of removal for not only the screen case but also for the radiator cover frame within which the screen case is slidably mounted. The Morgan ""339 patent makes no provision for including a frame configured to hang from a radiator, nor does Morgan ""339 include a bottom frame section extending across the radiator as claimed. Consequently, Morgan ""339 does not provide the ease of removal or the stability afforded by the features presented in the instant application.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved radiator cover having a frame which can be easily removed, and having a screen case slidably mounted within the frame that may also be easily removed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the radiator cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably protecting a radiator.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of radiator protectors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved radiator cover, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved radiator cover and method of protecting a radiator which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a radiator cover which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present radiator cover assembly invention essentially comprises a hanging frame arranged on an air-intake side of the radiator, where the frame includes a horizontal bottom section and a pair of vertical side sections, where the bottom section extends across the radiator and the pair of side sections extend one from each end of the bottom section; and a screen case, where the screen case is slidably mounted within the frame, and where the screen case is configured to accommodate filtering material.
In an embodiment, the present radiator cover assembly invention comprises a hanging frame arranged on an air-intake side of the radiator, where the frame includes a horizontal bottom section and a pair of vertical side sections, where the bottom section extends across the radiator and the pair of side sections extend one from each end of the bottom section, and where the side sections each include a u-shaped channel; and a rectangular screen case, where the screen case is slidably mounted within the frame, coming to rest upon the bottom section, and where the screen case is configured to accommodate filtering material; and a pair of frame extensions, where the frame extensions are affixed to the frame and extend along the air-intake side of the radiator and to the top of the radiator such that the frame hangs from the radiator using the frame extensions.
Finally, the present invention comprises a method of protecting a radiator including placing filtering, material with a screen case; sliding the screen case into a frame, where the frame includes a pair of frame extensions where the frame extensions are movably coupled to a pair of bracket tabs; arranging the screen case on an air-intake side of a radiator such that the frame extensions and bracket tabs are arranged at the top of the radiator; and moving the bracket tabs with respect to the frame extensions so that the frame hangs from the radiator.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a bracket adjuster that may vary the distance between the frame and the air outlet side of the radiator. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radiator cover that has all of the advantages of the prior art radiator protectors and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radiator cover that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved radiator cover that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such radiator cover economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new radiator cover that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a radiator cover for restricting airflow across the radiator.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radiator cover that can be easily removed from the radiator. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of replacing filtering material.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of protecting a radiator.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.